Better than Inception
by LizMcGiz
Summary: Sam liked Avatar, remember? But every dream he had was because of something entirely not in the movies. Set before Rocky Horror, Sam/Rachel with a drop of Faberry. This pair name to me is not Samchel, it's EvanBerry.


**A/N: So I decided to call this ship EvanBerry because Samchel just sounds… bleh. Cheesy. Like Finchel.**

**

* * *

**

Sam Evans had no idea what he was doing in school this early; all he knew was that dream he had last night was no joke.

_Say my name, Sam._

It was a woman's voice, but not the one you'd expect. It was never Quinn Fabray in is dreams, and he absolutely wondered as to why. You see, he was definitely enamored by the head cheerleader, her pretty hazel eyes, blonde hair and model-esque figure that just gets you ordering a cold shower every time.

He made his way down the hall and shook his head, never wanting to remember that dream again, but as a matter of fact he couldn't, and anyone else would bet he wouldn't.

/

Rachel Berry's scheduled routine for today was broken, and everything else has fallen apart. Her protein shake turned out to be made with an expired group of fruits, causing an upset stomach, delaying her morning work-out, therefore leaving her as a restless mind. She just wished she didn't have that perfect attendance record to uphold so she'd miss school.

And we even haven't begun discussing the fight she had with Quinn last night over the phone.

_"Look, it's okay to be public with him, like I __**was**__ with Finn." She'd blurted out to her girlfriend, trying to make sure she gets the tone of her voice correctly. "But the reason we broke up is because I wanted to stop hiding what I really felt."  
_  
_"Rachel." Quinn said softly, a burning sensation burning behind her throat, evident over the other line. "I really have my reputation to protect..." but before she finished, Rachel interrupted._

_"Oh if you're reputation is more important, then why don't you go make-out with that!" and she hung up._

She stormed off, not even sure if she wore the correct outfit today (seeing as she had them planned even before the week began) and made it to school a little bit earlier than anyone would expect, and definitely regretted not getting a bite to eat.

She stared into her locker, as if waiting for it to speak to her, but that was insane, no one was even here yet. That statement was proven wrong when she heard noise coming from the locker area.

Now she'd come to a junction, to come practice whatever it is she had prepared for Glee club, or to take a look at the single noise coming from the boys locker room, and hey, it was morning, what else could be more tempting than a mystery?

/

From our calculations, Sam's dreams were _that_ bad that after giving the punch bag a good roughing up, he still felt light and unaccomplished. He gave it a couple more rounds, left jab, right hook, bare fists, and an angry scream releasing it from his vocal chords.

He then noticed his hands were a little bit more than pink, and a lot of dark red, bloody crimson. He was certainly going to pass out, how long had he been hitting the bag?

"Sam!" he heard, turned his head he swore he would have fainted if he voluntarily knew how to, but he certainly did feel nauseous, but he just stood there, mouth agape, as a woman in a canary yellow cardigan ran towards him.

Minutes later he found himself on the bench, being treated by the one and only star in his dreams, _Rachel Berry_. He smiled at himself at the thought, but then again he'd be upset since he knew that something he didn't like was about to happen. It was wrong, he felt so much guilt because of an erotic dream that could between him and Quinn Fabray. He didn't care about Rachel that way, that's just a matter of circumstance.

"So how are things with... _Quinn_?" she asks with a subtle difficulty that Sam mistakes for grief, well he was right about one part, she did seem disgusted with helping the man her girlfriend was publicly seeing, not that she was bitter or anything (and maybe pull his bandages a little too tight) but he also did see that she was trying to make casual conversation with their newest member of their club of misfits, and as captain that may come in handy in case you needed to boss some of your subordinates around.

"They're okay." He shrugs slyly, "Could be better." He cooed, because he was trying to make her laugh, to no avail as she just stared into his eyes with eyes of daggers, she tightened the bandage, which caused him to yelp a little. "Ahhh, what did I do?" He cried.

"Listen, Quinn's my..." she paused for a while, thinking of a proper relationship status, ".._friend_." she spat out and he cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "And whatever it is you're doing to her, she'd tell me, and let's say I'm pretty good at putting back scars where they needed to be placed." She stood up, hands on her hips, creating a full force threat on the blonde who was temporarily smaller than him.

"Are you actually threatening me?" He stood up and cracked his already broken knuckles, and Rachel instantly stepped back, clutching to her necklace that had the name of her former boyfriend (in which she now wonders why she hasn't taken it off). "You and Quinn were never friends, or at least that's what she tells me."

The hurt in Rachel's face was evident as she took another step back and tightened her grip on the necklace, as if it were dear life itself. "She said that?" She asked sullenly and he immediately wanted to take the words back, he felt so stupid.

"Rachel." He said, and she retreated once again, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Sam Evans was soon left in the boy's locker room alone, an hour before school really began.

/

When Mr. Schuester announced that they would be doing Rocky, everything was set. Rachel obviously took the lead as Janet, with Finn playing Brad, her fiancé. Sam unconsciously sighed at the way things went, I mean, he had to try to get the role he wanted, didn't he? But before he was able to do so, Schuester was already gone and home seemed like the best option.

He thought about the dreams he had once again and found himself dozing off slowly.  
_  
"Sam, Sam, Sam."_

_She was above him, kissing the his right jaw, her hot breath screaming passion, lust, and a force which he can feel from no one else but her. He moved his hands and settled them on her lower back, asking her to move closer. She did as told, tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear, and smiled at him._

_"Sam, you have to watch it." She pressed her lips to his, his hands moving higher as she dipped in, "Watch it, Sam."_

_"What?" He asks, but Rachel simply smiles and repeats her words._

_"Watch it." She smiled sheepishly._

He woke up screaming, and checked his phone for any updates. It was 11:49PM. He picked up his text book when sheet music for Rocky Horror comes falling to the floor.  
_  
Rocky Horror.  
_  
Of course, dream Rachel was actually trying to tell him to watch it before any rash decision he'd make on Glee. Well, that's what he wanted to believe, taking it as a sign; he went online and searched for the movie.

Well, it's enough to say that Sam wasn't feeling to… great after watching the movie. It was 1 in the morning, he still had homework due and what the hell was that movie he'd just watched? He shut his laptop, rubbed his eyes and decided to pass on the homework. He'd make up for it after the semester.

/

"Quinn, Quinn. Stop. We shouldn't be doing this." Rachel said, while the other continued to suck the supple skin of her neck, hands all over each other, never having enough. Rachel was disheartened, she couldn't say no to this woman, and yet all she could think about was a scene during the Rocky Horror Picture Show of Janet and Rocky, and what the potential Rocky might have told her this morning.

"Quinn Celeste Fabray!" she screamed and Quinn stopped, looking at her eyes sternly. She pulled back slowly, sitting upright and closing her eyes with a sigh. Quinn scooted closer, but not as intimate as she would like and nudged Rachel's face with her nose, which reminded Rachel of a puppy she used to want to have when she was a child.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered and got up, only to be stopped by Rachel's hand that grabbed her wrist.

"No, I..." She sighed once more, "Just sit with me, I have to ask you something" and the blonde complied, sat close, but Rachel asked her to give her some space.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn shifted, to plant a kiss on Rachel's jaw.

"_Glee_, mostly." Her tone monotonous, "but there's also something that Sam said."

"You spoke to Sam?" Quinn had the bitch voice on, surprised as she may be, Rachel remained unmoved. "I mean, I can't even begin to imagine what you guys have been conniving behind me back." She let go of Rachel's hand, testing her to make sure she was certain about whatever it is they were.

"Maybe you should go." Rachel said, her voice tired as she slumped back on the couch.

"Maybe I should." Quinn dared, Rachel seemed lost and out of it, and as soon as Quinn reached the Berry's front door, Rachel said:

"He told me you told him that you and I weren't friends." Quinn hesitated, but still kept her hand on the door, as if it were her scapegoat. The brunette eyed the blonde with heartache and sorrow, but the blonde needed to get out.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I'll give you some space." She said, and stormed off in a less-than Rachel Berry fashion, but it still cut deep.

/

During the first day of rehearsals everyone was all set with hair and makeup and all giddy to play parts they were assigned to. Well, maybe except Sam, because he was still convinced that Rocky was a horrible part to be playing, other than the title of the show being named after _his_ character, but who gave a damn about that? Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were in a table across the auditorium, to check how it's going so far. Rachel set her place next to her on stage '_boyfriend'_ and the lights dim, the music from the band and Brad's piano is played.

Sam didn't totally understand what there was with a light over at Frankenstein's place, or why Kurt could suddenly sing the other verses from afar with long blonde hair, yet a large bald spot. All he knew was Rachel had the voice of a goddess, and she certainly knew how to use it to its best.

It was a good thing too, though he worried about his wardrobe. It was only a piece of golden cloth. Not that he was ashamed of his body or anything... it was just a little _too _revealing for his liking.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today guys." their teacher said, a smile on his face. Quinn sighed and removed the ridiculous wig that covered an additional 200% of her head, helping her with it, he wrapped his arm around her, she didn't cringe, but she didn't lean into him either. He simply kissed her on the cheek, and caught Rachel's melancholic gaze upon them.

/

She found herself storming out of the auditorium, and this time she didn't care if anyone was there to feel it's impact or not. She didn't know why she was about to cry, why there was a burning sensation behind her throat that she just couldn't make it go away. She made her way to the costume closet; she rested her back against the door and slid down with a sigh.

"Look." she heard a rap on the door. _Finn_. "I know things are over now, but I still want you to know I care." He said coldly, and she heard footsteps going away. How's that for caring? He knew she needed space, perhaps.

She propped up her knees and wrapped her arms around it, resting her chin on top of it, she heard another knock. "Go away, Finn." She cried.

"Last time I checked, Finn wasn't this pretty." _Holy crap.  
_  
"Oh, uhh... Sam, wait just a second." She tried to dry the tears from her eyes. It was all because of the moron on the other side of the door. He probably thought she was in love with him or something, but she was just about to stick her mind in his pretty little head.

/

He was pulled away from Quinn as soon as Ms. Pillsbury requested that Sam be fitted for his costume (if you could even call that piece of _cloth_ a costume) once more, but was left to go to the costume closet alone when Carl (who is ever so spontaneous) suddenly felt like taking her to go Ice Skating. He shrugged with his hands in the air and told her he'd fit it himself and tell her all about it tomorrow, and hand in hand the couple walked away as he made his way.

He grabbed the door knob and pushed it open (not knowing there was a hindrance by it), but it wouldn't another push seemed to be a reasonable next move, but there was obviously someone by it. He gently knocked and the voice replied, "Go away Finn."

"Last time I checked, Finn wasn't this pretty." _Smooth, Evans, real smooth._ He heard her get up and unlock the door, but what he didn't expect was that sullen look she had on her face, her features that were gorgeous enough to put ten girl's to shame.

"Sorry." was her next response as she took a step forward, planning to escape before he could possibly interrogate her and her grief, but Sam wasn't that slow to catch on. He had both hands on her forearms in an instant and she gazed at the taller being before her, showing some sincerity and kindness in his eyes.

"You okay, Rachel?" That was the first time he had said her name. Out loud. She hid her face away from him again, shrugged him off, and pressed on. He used his body this time to block her exit, and every part of him was getting excited, especially the ones that shouldn't be.

Her next move was quite unfair as she rested her forehead on his chest, and his hands made their way to her back, in an effort to console. Now she had him, she stepped on his foot and pushed him aside once weakened.

"Don't mess with me, Evans." she said victoriously.

* * *

**A/N: So maybe everything I write (that's glee-related) would have a smudge of Faberry.**


End file.
